A Hetalia Birthday Surprise
by Neko-nee.Nya
Summary: You come back one night from the Academy and come home to the Hetalia gang at your house!  Alfred starts a game of seven minutes in heaven.  What harm could a few slips of paper and a closet do?   WARNING TO READERS: This story is rated M for adult relations  sex , lemon, and etc.  If you don't want to read, don't click! You x Hetalia
1. A Hetalia Surprise: How it all began

My first anime I ever fully fell in love with was Hetalia, so I had to write something for it! :3 This also is my first time doing one of these, so PLEASE no negative reviews! Positive criticism please so I can make more amazing stories! You are yourself in this story. If you're a guy reading this, you are a chick for the sake of my laziness. :P It took me forever to write all of this for your entertainment. Now, for your viewing pleasure, "A Hetalia Birthday Surprise". -

* * *

><p>You opened the door to your house. Being in an academy full of morons doesn't help either… Neither does a part time job in a café. The second you turned on the lights, you heard 'SURPRISE!' You tensed up in surprise as you looked to where the noise came from. The Axis nations, the Allied nations and all the other countries were all over your living room with smiles on their faces and confetti everywhere. You smiled when you realized they were there and remembered. <em>Oh yeah, it's my birthday! <em>All of the homework and time on your job made you lose track of time. You gave all your friends hugs and began to socialize with everyone there. The presents you recieved were amazing and the cake was to die for! Music played in the background and you began to wind down. You were enjoying yourself so much that you couldn't believe it. Chuckling, you thought to yourself what could possibly surprise you now?

After you finished your thought, America shouts out in his triumphant hero position, "OK, guys! We all know why we came here today." You sighed and looked back to the overconfident blonde. "Yes, I know it is _'s birthday and we need to make it more amazing!" Everyone looked just as confused as you were. "According to a secret source," he looked to China, "I know that the birthday girl has never in her life had a first kiss!" Everyone looked shocked and surprised as you were humiliated and supremely embarrassed. "So," the increasingly annoying country continued, "I decided that we should play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' to make her wish come true... the wish... to feel the passion... of a first... kiss..." You started to creep off until Belarus stared you down so you stayed put. China pulled out his wok and several strips of paper were folded inside. "Let's get this game started, aru!" the oldest country exclaimed. China aimed his wok at you and smirked, "The birthday girl always goes first, aru!" You regained your composure and put your hand in the wok. You opened up the piece of paper and…. What was on the paper?

Was it...

Big Ben?  
>A delicious bratwurst?<br>A delicate cherry blossom?  
>A greasy hamburger?<br>A soft and cuddly panda?  
>A romantic and traditional rose?<br>A beautiful and radiant sunflower?  
>Or a simple but original white flag?<br>Maybe... You want to be surprised and feel swept off your feet to the beat of the music?


	2. Big Ben

**Big Ben**

You picked up a random slip from the wok and opened it up. Big Ben was on it in all its majestic glory. You gave the slip to Alfred and walked into the closet. You knew it was that Brit and you couldn't wait. You loved that crumpet eater for as long as you can remember and today was the day you could show him how much you care. Finding a nice spot on the floor, you sat and waited for him to come in. The sound of dragging was heard very clearing from the outside of the closet and he was pushed, the door locked behind him. He sighed and sat down with his back against the door, facing you.

You heard something slide towards you. "I-Iggy?" You felt his warm breath hit your skin and he whispered quietly, "Happy Birthday, _." His soft lips met yours and you felt on fire. You kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck, your stomach filled with butterflies. He licked your lips teasingly, making you moan softly. Taking advantage of your open mouth, he frenched her, making your body shudder in pleasure. Quickly, he asserted his dominance and felt all over her mouth just to make you whimper, arousing him even more. He forcefully pushed you down and straddled you, using his tie from his school uniform to entangle your hands above your head. Loss of breath made you both break the kiss, panting heavily. "I love you… _..." Exhaustedly, but happily, you couldn't help but pull him into a hug. "I love you too, England…"

He smirked and pushed you back down, pulling up your shirt and making you gasp for air as he licked up your stomach towards your chest. "_...," he whispered, "Can I make you one... with England?..." Blushing red, you couldn't help but nod. This is what you've been waiting for your whole life; to be with him. He licked along your neck and bit down. You groaned in his ear and bucked your hips, rubbing against his and making him moan softly. He rested his hands on your hips and licked over your new hickey, releasing a whimper of pleasure. Before you could say another word, his hips grinded against yours harshly and tugged on your skirt. You groaned deeply and bucked your hips again, feeling overwhelmed by his dominance, and pulled at his shirt, breaking all the buttons to expose his pale trimmed chest. He kissed and nipped all over your stomach and chest, paying special attention to your boobs. You groaned and whimpered as his soft hands felt all over your body. "E-England!..." A strong and lustful kiss kept you quiet as he started to pull down your skirt and unbelted his pants. He laid down on top of you, every part of him touching you, and licked along the outside of your ear. Your innocent whimpers and mews were like music to his ears and he nipped your earlobe softly. You bucked slightly in response and you both moaned in pleasure.

As soon as you did, Alfred slammed the door open and light flooded the floor. "TIME'S UP, YOU TWO!" You gasped in surprise and blushed blood red. Iggy looked ticked as well as embarrassed as America stared, complete dumbfounded. "U-uhm… w-what... happened… here?" Iggy got up and carefully pulled you into his arms, walking you out after putting his tie back around his neck and his belt back on. For the rest of the night, you were on his lap to hide his chest, and his raging hard-on, from everyone else. Don't worry; you fixed it after everyone left. ;)


	3. Bratwurst

**Bratwurst**

You sighed and picked the one farthest from you. As you began to open it, you saw everyone anxiously waiting to see who you picked. Keeping your calm, you looked at the photo and blushed. _Bratwurst? _You pushed it into Alfred's hand as you quickly went inside and huddled in a ball to hide your blush. _G-Germany? Why Germany? Sure I like him but… He doesn't seem to care for me at all! _You heard the door close and gasped in surprise as the room got dark. "_? Are you in here?" "D-Doitsu?" He slipped over a stray coat and fell on top of you, landing with you on and facing the floor and him on top facing the ground. When he realized he was on top of you, he blushed deep red. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Germany tried to get up, but when he tried to get to his knees, his hips rubbed against your rear and you moaned softly. You tried to move your hands to cover your mouth, but Germany was still on top of you.

"_... are you… turned on by this?" Your face went from slightly embarrassed to 'oh-holy-crap' embarrassed. Doitsu couldn't help himself and chuckled a bit. Slowly, he leaned down till his body was against you and whispered, "I'll make sure to fix that…" Your heart pounded in your chest and your face got redder if it was humanly possible. _I-I thought… He didn't care… What is this all of a sudden?... _Germany grabbed you by the chin and turned your head so you faced to the side and he kissed you deeply with a hint of lust. His dominance was too much for you, so you melted into the kiss. He slowly moved his lips down to your neck and kissed it softly. Suddenly, you whimper and shudder as Doitsu slowly licked down the back of your neck.

You felt like you were losing control of your desires as he began to feel up and down your body. Germany whispered, "_... I-I'm sorry.. but I… I can't control myself anymore…" He tied your hands and got up to the door and you heard a click that told you he locked it from the inside. He got back on top from behind you and turned your head again so you looked him in the eyes. "I love you, _... And I always have…" Before you could tell him the same, he grinded against your body and you moaned in pleasure. "D-Doitsu!.. I-I.. I love you… too…!" You felt him pull down your underwear from under your skirt and shuddered at the cold air in the closet. Loud knocks were heard from the door and you shaked in fear. "Don't worry, _..." he whispered, "We'll be fine.. I assure you…" You nodded slowly and gulped slightly when you heard him unzip his pants.

He pulled out his rock hard member and rubbed it between the two cheeks, making you groan quietly. Germany rested the tip against your hole and you gasped. "It's ok, _... I'll be careful…" You nod as he cautiously pushes himself in. You winced at first, but in a few moments, you were ok with him moving. He starts off slow and you moan deeply, making Germany more aroused. He quickly gains speed and depth, your groans getting louder. A very pleasurable moan escapes your lips as he hits your deepest point. He continued to hit the same spot as your groans echoed off the walls. "G-Germany!.. I-I'm gonna…" Doitsu said softly, "I-I know…._… Just a bit… longer..." Both of your moans escalated until you came. Your rear muscles tightened, causing him to cum deep inside you. Gently, he pulled himself out and helped you get fixed up and himself as well. You both rested in each other's arms even when they finally opened the door with the help of Russia's pipe.


	4. Cherry Blossom

**Cherry Blossom**

You were nervous and scared as you pulled a piece of paper from Yao's wok. You slowly opened and looked at the most beautiful picture of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. You blushed super red and froze. China had to drag you to the closet and take the sheet from you. You know for a fact who you got and you were super nervous. Ever since he first had the courage to talk to you, you both had a connection… but you don't think he felt the same connection you felt. You heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Japan standing in front of you when the door closes. It was pitch black and you had no sense of direction. Bad mix… "K-Kiku?" You stood up and tried to look around for him. You heard a whisper from behind, "Daisukyo…. _..." A gasp escaped your lips as you felt yourself fall back and Japan caught you, one hand around your waist and the other around your neck. He smirked slightly and got close to your face. Your blush was visible in the dark space and you closed your eyes. Kiku has never been that forward to you before!

Japan whispered, "Kawaii…," and slowly kissed you. The softness and innocence of the kiss pulled you in and you kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him. He slowly pulled you back up against him slightly and deepened it slightly. You moaned very quietly and moved a hand down his chest. Kiku grabbed your arms and moved so you were against the wall and pinned your hands there. To your dismay, he slowly broke the kiss and looked deep into your eyes. The dominance in his eyes intensified the submissiveness in yours and it seemed like Kiku was enjoying himself. He put his hand on your cheek and you gasped in surprise. It slowly moved down your face and neck, stopping on your chest. Blushing increased as he started to rub it over your shirt. Moans and whimpers escaped your lips as his other hand aided and felt all over the rest of your body, especially your ass. Silence filled the room again as he kissed you deeply. You moaned a bit louder and moved your hands to his neck, letting him take complete control. He slowly broke the kiss again and kissed down your neck lustfully. Grabbing some of his hair in your hands, you couldn't help but moan softly. Feverishly, you started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped you, smirking. Kiku whispered in your ear seductively, "Naughty, naughty _... That's my job.." and bit your earlobe, earning a moan from you as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. Aggressively, he picked your legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he went back down to your neck with a growl. _Was he... always this agressive? _ You had no idea and you didn't mind. This side of Kiku surprised you, but you loved it.

Knowing you were off-guard, he bit hard on your neck and rubbed his hips against yours, making you scream softly, "K-Kiku... sempai!..." The door was kicked down by none other than Alfred, whose face turned supremely red as he saw that position you both were in. Japan blushed just as red as he set you down on your feet again and readjusted his shirt. Kiku grabbed your hand and walked out, hearing whistling and whooting from everyone for the rest of the party. He stayed by your side the rest of the night, even after all the guests left... ;9


	5. Hamburger

**Hamburger**

You quickly dug your hand in the wok and picked up the one on the bottom. After that announcement, you were all too anxious to get this over it and prove you were an amazing lover and kisser. You didn't even bother opening it up and gave the slip to China, walking into the closet confidently. Once in, you kept your face down, preparing yourself for your first kiss with whoever walked in the door. The door closed, indicating someone was inside and you turned around. You spoke into the darkness, "OK, so who's the lucky guy?" The closet light was flicked on and you saw Alfred with nothing other than McDonalds in his hands. Even though he embarrassed you, you still liked him and all your confidence was replaced with a big blush. Acting cool and nonchalant, he chuckled and sat down next to you. "Come on, _. I brought some stuff we could share!" You laughed a bit and sat down as he pulled out some fries. You and Alfred started talking it up and eating a few fries every once in a while.

You picked one out while not looking at the fry's container and were slowly slipping it into your mouth when you felt something touch your lips. You blushed red as you realized Alfred just kissed you. You bit your piece off and swallowed before jumping back a bit, "A-Alfred! W-w-what just..?" Alfred, looking just as embarrassed, said softly, "I-it was an accident... I-I swear! I-I was eating the same fry a-and…" Silence filled the room and you looked down. The guy you have liked since you met him at the academy just kissed you… by mistake. Sure, you were annoyed by him… Everyone else was, too! Besides you thought it was adorable that he always wanted to be the hero and save everyone else... Deep down, you wanted him to be your hero and yours alone.

You gasped as you were pulled out of your thoughts, feeling him grab your hand and you looked at him. His blue eyes gleamed in the light, cloaked in desire. "This," he whispered, "is completely on purpose…" as he slowly planted a loving kiss on your lips. You were surprised but excited as you closed your eyes and tenderly kissed him back. You felt yourself light up like a firework as America rested his hands to your waist and yours to his neck to deepen the kiss for a brief moment. He broke it and let his forehead rest against yours. "I love you… _." Glee and utter joy overcame you as you said excitedly in return, "I love you too, Alfred!"

He leaned in to kiss you again as sounds of the music came into the room. "Time's up, aru!" You sighed, but Alfred turned you towards him and you both kissed again… right in front of everyone. He broke the kiss triumphantly and carried you out bridal style screaming, "This is my wifu! No one can touch the hero's lady!" You laughed and kissed his cheek, making the hero less confident and more embarrassed. The rest of the night was spent playing board games and poker against the guys. When everyone left, there were a few scary movies to watch…. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>TO ALL MY READERS OUT THERE:<strong>

Please forgive me! I want to write so badly, but school seems to pull us apart... I promise to finish this story soon... My lovely and beautiful Hetalia fans.. ^w^


	6. Panda

**Panda**

You shrugged. _It's just another childish game, right?_ Being neutral to almost every country… except Belarus and Russia for obvious reasons… came with its perks and its vices. This… was one of them… You picked up the middle card and gave it to China and gracefully walked in. China opened it up and looked at a drawing of a panda, turning as red as his flag. America swiped it from him with the help of Japan and he laughed his ass off like the immature country he was. "Alright, Yao! You know the rules!" _Yao… Your SEMPAI? _ At the academy, he aided you outside of the school with calligraphy. You couldn't help but have a crush on him… but... love between student and teacher isn't very accepted in cultures anywhere.

He was pushed into the room by his own wok and the door slammed shut. That Asian country somewhere in front of you in that dark closet. You shuddered, a bit nervous, and put your hand out in front of you to find your way. You moved two steps forward only to be pulled to the left and into Yao's arms. "S-Sempai?..." He rested a hand on your head as you clung to him, your knees shaking. "_... in this room… we are equals…" Before you can say another word, he rested his hand under your chin and pulled you into a heated kiss. You were overwhelmed by his prowess as a kisser and moaned as he felt all over your back and arms after resting you against the wall, deepening and escalating the kiss. He broke the kiss and began kissing down your neck when you whimpered softly, "Y-y-yao…. I-I…" The older country interrupted you with another kiss and whispered in your ear, "I love you, too… _..."

He took no time in removing your uniform and kissed all over your exposed flesh, earning soft moans as he continued to please you. Yao began to remove his own clothes, but you helped yourself in taking it off. The elder couldn't help but smirk at how anxious you were to get in his pants. You moaned loudly and felt like your body on fire as he slowly rubbed his nude body against yours, his whole body against yours. Already, he left marks on your neck and upper chest to show everyone that you were his… but he wanted to finish what he started. Still keeping you both standing, he licked his fingers and rubbed them against your entrance, causing you to whimper and shake uncontrollably as he tried to stretch you so you could fit his length.

"_..." With somewhat teary eyes, you looked back up to him. In an attempt to settle you down, he kissed you briefly. "Are you ready… to be one with China, aru?..." You nodded slowly, a bit worried but trusting of your elder. "W-wait… the door…" "No one is going to be able to open it, _... trust me.." Cautiously, he pushed himself into your entrance, making you moan quietly in pain. He paused and rested his head against yours as you adjusted to his hard member. You kissed his cheek and he slowly started to move.

Moans erupted from deep in your throat as he kept moving in and out of you. You grabbed his hair and pulled it so the ponytail was now wild long hair as he began to pick up the pace. Groans got louder as the lovemaking grew more intense, making you claw onto Yao's back to try and contain yourself. Gravity made hitting your hilt and sweet spot easier as he pulled your legs around his hips, the wall and his body pressing you closer and earning more groans from you. "Y-yao!.." "I know, _... me… too…" He thrusted in one last time deeply inside and you came. Your insides squeezed him tightly as he came as well inside of you. He carefully pulled himself out and got you both clothed as he snuck you out of the closet only to find the house completely empty. Everyone assumed that you both went to sleep and left, but you both had better things to do.. ;9


	7. Sunflower

Hey, guys! I am so sorry for delaying so long to continue my story, but here's the next chapter! I hope to write more for you guys more consistently for now on!  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Sunflower<p>

You shuddered when the wok was pushed in your direction and you hesitantly pulled the slip of paper out. This slip of paper could decide your next suitor and, perhaps, the one who would 'deflower' you. With shaky fingers and fading confidence, you opened the paper. A second's glance made your eyes widen and the paper slowly dropped to the floor. You walked slowly into the closet with a blush vibrantly covering your face. America, out of sheer curiosity, picked up the paper. A small sunflower was drawn on the paper and before Alfred had time to turn around, Russia began to walk towards the closet. Alfred jerked back in surprise. "H-Hey, Russia! How did you know it was you?" The large and intimidating Russia looked to America with his lavender eyes full of pain, "Because that is how everyone reacts to me…"

You could barely get a grip of yourself. Russia was a bit intimidating, yes, but he was also soft at heart with a deep desire to be loved. The beating of your heart and the heat that warmed your face was hidden in the dark for a moment until he entered the room. Through the pitch black of the room following the closing of the closet door, your face grew from scarlet to neon red and your hands shook like a leaf in a cold winter wind. Russia sighed and sat down across the closet from you. A moment or two passed before you couldn't stand the tension anymore. Your shaky voice broke the silence. "R-Russia… W-We don't have to just… sit like this the whole time…" Russia looked up in surprise, almost relieved. Cautiously, he got up and sat next to you, scooting inch by inch. "Well… I was hoping that we could… share body heat-" "EHHHH?!" _Does he want… sex? O-or just cuddling… I don't know! _ Before you could finish your thought, he slipped off his jacket and held you close, wrapping part of his scarf around you. Your blush felt colder as his cool cheeks grazed yours. You glanced at him for a moment as he sat there, holding you in his arms and feeling much more comfortable by the moment before looking down.

Feeling a gaze on you, you turned to face Russia, his deep purple eyes almost hypnotizing you with their beauty. "_ , will you… will you become one with Mother Russia?" Without a moment's hesitation, you nodded your head. Overcome with joy, Russia kissed you passionately, knocking you back with him on top. You mewed from the pleasure, loving the feel of his cool tender lips against yours. He pulled out his pipe and slid it in front of the door, disabling it from the inside. He broke the kiss and whispered in your ear sweetly, "Do you trust me, my sweet _ ?" You nodded again, curious of what he was trying to do next. Without any hesitation, he ripped off your top and bra at the same time, and slowly poured his precious vodka on your bare chest. Leaning down, he slowly licked up your chest from your stomach upward while using his scarf to keep your hands under duress. His antics made you squirm. You wanted oh-so-badly to grip his hair, claw his back, something to interact with him other than your moans and whimpers of pleasure. He licked over your nipples and your hips bucked, wanting more pleasure from him. He smirked and whispered in your ear, "Wait a bit… moĭ dorogoi*̆, I will pleasure you more later…~" You pouted, disliking the teasing Russia kept using on you.

A few moments later, the Axis Powers burst through the door, expecting to see you naked and deflowered. What they found was you, wearing Russia's cloak and him holding you tightly. You both walked out of there, hand in hand, and walked upstairs, where Ivan proceeded to tease you and pleasure you all night long…~

* * *

><p>* = moĭ dorogoĭ means 'my darling' in Russian<p> 


End file.
